Dearest
by CasperGirl18
Summary: Although I know I will never have her, I can still have my ascetic dreams about her right? Wrong. If I dwell on her I won't be able to finish the task at hand.


I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I own Is dennis lee he is a 6th year Slytherin. Maybe a oneshot.

_**Although I know I will never have her, I can still have my ascetic dreams about her right? Wrong. If I dwell on her I won't be able to finish the task at hand. My job is to finish my task, report back, recieve a new task. I don't have time to dwell on the beauty of my victim, even is she is the Goddess of Gorgeous. My job is to succeed. Something that I haven't being doing lately. Being in the position I'm in and being the person I am and being in the year that I reside in, its not easy to trick The Victim into becoming Positive Prey. This term means her death, plain and simple. I took an oath and I cannot break my oath. No I'm not a Death Eater and I do not work for Voldemort. It is a much worse employer for me. My own free will. My mind authorizes me to kill and prevents my capture. Insanity perhaps? No. Much farther than insanity is what I've slipped into and I can't turn back now. Who is my next victim you wonder? No it isn't you my Dearest. It is none other then the beauty that haunts my foresaken dreams which I fight during the night with out antisipation. Hermione Granger my Dearest, that is who's next on my list.**_

Slowly I closed the book that I wrote in so often. It is my Dearest and I will never let anyone read it until the day Hermione Granger dies in my arms. Yes I'm demented if you were wondering. I keep a Dearest for each of my victims, then burn their pages so the evidence of the damned one who committed the crime isn't linked to me. My life has been hell since I can rember and when I confessed my feelings to the mudblood I love she turned me away making things worse by refusing to talk to me. She has driven me to the brink of diaster and it is her turn to agonize. Tonight she won't know what hits her as she loses her life to the blade of Godric Gryffindor. Her own house creator. Payback's a bitch!

It is a cold Saturday and, like my once beating heart, it is dead. Soon another thing will be. As of 12:00 midnight tonight Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry would hear a blood peircing scream and it will be someone's last.

" Um are you okay?" Blaise asks me before continuing to snog his boyfriend senseless.

" I'm fine you ass! Do have the item or not?" He was my source. He was getting the sword.

" I do but you know it wasn't easy! You owe me, BIG." His eyes widened as Draco pulled him into another kiss forcing his tounge into Blaise's mouth. I reached out and pulled the to hormonal boys apart. Blaise pointed ot a nearby closet.

" The shiny thing is in there. Return it when your done so I can leave it somewhere for Dumbledore to find."

" Speaking of closets can we go in one?" Draco moaned pointing downward.

" CAN'T YOU TWO CONTROL YOURSELVES?!" I shrieked before stalking off. Waiting for my moments of glory was going to a hell in its self.

**_This death will mark my fourth killing. My first escapade was in Hogsmeade last year. Dennis Lee had completely pissed me off by asking me to the Halloween ball and he knew that I hated him, so while he was in Honey Dukes I waited outside. Whe he emerged from the dwelling he was caught with kiss and pulled into an alley way before being strangled. Colin Creevey was over the summer and Padma Patil was earlier this year. They were all easy to kill and get away with. Hermione has people who care. She will be difficult._**

I waited hours before my time came. Getting out of my bed, I crept to the closet which contained the sword. Openng the door, I saw Draco and Blaise sleeping soundly. Draco will be in so much trouble if anyone else finds them. He is a Head after all. Grasping the sword as it gleamed in the moon light and ran to the Heads room tower. I had many years of practice and loads of help when it came to finding Hermione's room. Stating the password and the portrait swinging open I walked to her bedroom door. Opening it silently, as I had done many a time, I walked to her sleeping form. She was awakening and that was a good thing.

She saw me walking towards her, rasing the sword. The fear in her eyes was hearetwrenching but Ican't turn back. I've been waiting for this moment for three weeks and I'm not stopping now.

" I hope you sleep well Hermione." I said lightly. She looked up at me knowing her death was coming.

The last thing I heard before she screamed and before I took her in my arms after stabbing her numerous times was the one thing that could have saved her all along. Her lips parted, her voice crackled and slowly she prounced the following words with tears streaming down her face.

'" Why me Ginny?"


End file.
